


this love.

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, SUPER CRINGY IDK WHAT I WROTE, heres a soft daniel for all of yous, i just need to let out some steam and this is the end result of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: 3am is for the dreamers; how the cold night air chills your bones until it burns. 3am is for the lovers; and in the late hours of night, i discovered a bond that keeps me safe. at 3am in the hours of my restlessness, i found you.





	this love.

**Author's Note:**

> yunn! this one's for you (: ♡

the air was chilly at ten pm and you pulled your knitted sweater closer to you as the wind blows. “are you sure this is a good plan?” you turned to daniel. he’s humming to his favourite tune as you two were walking down the road and he turned to you before nodding his head. "yeah! its a bit chilly, i know but i cant wait to show you this place i found!" he flashed his toothy grin. cute, you noted as you followed him.

its been nearly two years knowing a certain kang daniel in your life and even after those countless dates, good morning text messages and late night phone calls, every time you looked at him you fell in love even more than you were before. daniel is walking his usual happy walk you've known so well; the one where he skips in his steps while humming his favourite tune.

"daniel, how come youve been to these places that i do not know of?", you asked while youre walking with him hand in hand down the sidewalk. "oh, its because i usually check out these places first by myself so that i know its safe to bring you here!" he smiled.

of course, it is such a daniel thing to do; to go to some new places and look around first before taking you along. its for your safety! he has always insisted and you would shake your head and say youre being ridicilous while deep down you know; its just his way of loving. to make one feel safe. if only he knew how safe he made you feel every time hes around.

the shop is located at the far end of the road and when you stepped inside the shop, daniel did his adorable ta-da! hand gesture with his arms opened wide and said, "so? what do you think?" he grinned.

its a quiet cozy eating place he found at the end of the road where the shopkeeper is an old grandma with a warm smile, offering you two a place to sit. its a quiet cozy eating place where there aren't much people around and the ambience is just nice. its a quiet cozy eating place, just like you have always liked.

"i love it here," you replied as you looked around. and when theres no reply from the latter, you turned to him and there he is; with his arms still opened wide and a pout plastered on his face. you giggled. "what is it?" you asked as you stepped closer. and when he is still not responding, you stood right in front of him and said, "are you not going to tell me what is up with you?"

"you know what is up with me," he replied and pulled you into a hug. of course you knew. you'd be lying if you said you do not know that every time he pouts, the only way that can make him smile is by hugging him.

"kang daniel youre suffocating me," you whined when he doesn't want to let you go. "i know." "then let me go," you tried to wriggle out of his hold. he laughed his hearty laugh and held you tighter, "tell me you love me first!" you jokingly rolled your eyes before muttering i love you. he is still laughing as he loosened his hold, "see, its not that hard. love you too, my baby girl," he said before kissing your forehead.

loving him must be the easiest thing to do, you realized. loving him doesnt take much effort like all the other loves you had before this. loving him comes when its two in the morning, head buzzing with bad thoughts and you'll call him up and he'll answer at the second ring with a 'whats wrong, my baby girl?' loving him comes in a 'you did well today', 'have you eaten?' 'did you arrive home safely?' text messages he sent to you at every end of the day. loving him comes with tight hugs and soft kisses he has always given to you every time youre together.

loving him feels a lot like coming home.

and as you two sit there at the quiet of the night enjoying each other's presence with a warm bowl of noodles and two cups of hot green tea, you know youre gonna love him for a very long long time.


End file.
